I Don't Understand
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Scott HallMolly Holly. Those pesky language barriers impede on the process of this fluffy story. Yes, it's het. I'm slipping, LOL R&R por favor!


A/N: Molly Holly/Scott Hall just cuz I can damnit! I've never written anything Scott Hall-ish, so I hope it's edible. (And who would have thought that the first Hall story I write, it's het?! And no mention of the Kliq! I think I'm slipping in my old age X_x) This is set around the time Scott Hall was still with the WWE (duh) and people were making fun of poor Molly's butt. PG for a couple bad words, but besides that--it's just fluff. Love it and review it! Rock on!  
  
Title: I Don't Understand (1/1)  
  
Scott Hall was cool. He knew it, the other guys knew it, the fans knew it. Everyone knew it. He walked with a cool stride and purpose that few people dared to dispute. If everyone knew it, though, why did she never look his way?  
  
He tried all his old tricks. He ignored her--she continued doing the same. He'd call her beautiful names in Spanish, she'd say 'no habla espanol' and then walk away. He squeezed her ass on more then one occasion, that usually got the lovely chickatos to understand that they were special. She just screamed sexual harassment.  
  
Kevin told him maybe he should give up. He didn't get his nickname of a Ladies Killer for nothing, Scott told him. Kevin just laughed and said, "Yeah? What happens when this lady kills you?" Scott growled and glared darkly at him.  
  
Molly Holly didn't understand why he was doing all those things to her. Getting pinched on her ass--like she didn't have enough people talking about her access 'junk in the trunk' without him squeezing the goods. And she couldn't understand a word of what he said. She had taken French in high school, but she was positive that whatever he was saying in Spanish was about her and her baby fat.  
  
She was so pissed off that she started using, well really abusing, the punching bag in the gym. She had quite a good sweat going on and the bag looked slightly damaged and dented, but her anger was still boiling inside her. She turned around to go to the rowboat exercises when she seemingly walked into a wall. A breathing, seven foot wall known as Kevin Nash.  
  
"Angry much, little girl?" Molly glared at him, so he took that as his cue to continue speaking, "All that anger and aggression isn't good for someone as beautiful as you. Tell Big Daddy Cool what's the problem..."  
  
Molly growled and put her hands on her hips in the old, blonde, happy- go-lucky Molly Holly way. "My problem? My problem is you and your little Spanish friend constantly mocking me! It's not doing any good for my blood pressure, that's for sure!"  
  
Kevin Nash raised his eyebrow, "Mocking you?"  
  
"Yes!" she practically yelled.  
  
"I'm not mocking you. You really are a beautiful person. Your clothes look like something my mom would wear, but image isn't everything in this world. I found that out the hard way."  
  
Nash crossed his arms across his chest willing Molly to disagree. She didn't disappoint.  
  
"Image isn't everything? What the hell are you--a frickin' Sprite commercial?!"  
  
At any other time in Nash's life he would have been angry and probably have hurt her. Now, he just laughed. "You're beautiful -and- funny. No wonder Scotty's so enthralled with you. You've got some of that Latin fire in you that he loves."  
  
The look on Molly's face was priceless. "Enthralled?" she said incredulously.  
  
Kevin just smirked, "Yep. Why else do you think he was spends so much time waxing Spanish poetry to you? It's not for his health, that's for sure."  
  
"He...What? I don't speak Spanish--I only speak French!"  
  
Kevin Nash let out another hearty laugh, "Is that why you've been...HA!"  
  
Molly's lower lip quivers slightly as her face turns bright red, "It's not that funny!"  
  
It took Kevin a few moments to get himself calmed down.  
  
"You mean to tell me, Scott Hall otherwise known as Razor Ramón--a man I grew up idolizing finds little, unattractive me, beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah--except I think you might have a slight esteem problem, bonita."  
  
Molly turned around quickly to see the man of the moment standing behind her. Kevin just chuckled and ruffled Scott's hair as he walked past him. "You have your work cut out for you, chico." And with that he left.  
  
Leaving a quietly blushing Molly and an equally quiet Scott behind.  
  
Molly bit her lower lip as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He had on his sunglasses--even though they were inside the building-- and a leather jacket over a black shirt with black leather pants. The embodiment of coolness. And here she was standing in front of him, sweaty from her workout, with no makeup on, just a ratty old pair of work-out pants and an old T-shirt. The embodiment of anti-cool.  
  
Next to her, Scott began murmuring in Spanish.  
  
"What did you say?" Molly asked perplexity.  
  
A light pink color tinted Scott's tanned face.  
  
"I...uh.. was asking the Virgin Mary for help."  
  
"Help?"  
  
"To talk to you with out... um... stuttering. It's not working."  
  
"I don't mind. I think stuttering is cute. I went out with Spike Dudley for pete's sake!"  
  
Scott breaks into a huge grin. "How about I give you a free Spanish lesson over coffee, muy bonita Molly?" he offered his hand to her. She looked at it for a second before taking it and linking arms with him.  
  
"All right, beau Mr. Hall. I'll take you up on that offer and I'll teach you French while I'm at it."  
  
"Merci beaucoup princesse" he said grinning coyly as they walked out, hand-in-hand.  
  
Kevin Nash grinned from where he was hiding behind a large exercise machine. He was glad his cub found someone. She would be good for her, with her virtues and faith in God... She might be able to stop him from doing things he shouldn't. And he would be good for her, by actually giving her some self esteem rather then give her self esteem problems. 


End file.
